Zeldapedia:Featured articles/Archive 1
Sheikah }} I almost included all the info in this article, it has canonical info, non-canonical, theorical, quotes, relations, different languages etc. I reallly think that this is a new standard for Zeldapedia article, please check it out… Also thanks to AuronKaizer for the edition. --TheNewSheik 03:02, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Support #Excellent--"Should we play?..." 03:13, 22 September 2008 (UTC) #It's one of the best articles on the wiki. Solar flute #Don't forget that I clocked in my fair share of hours cleaning up your stuff <.< either way, great article and one truly deserving of FA status. Heh, it makes the other articles look bad... --AuronKaizer 11:30, 23 September 2008 (UTC) #DUH!!!! #Sure. dadadadadadadadadada DADADADA!! #Why not Herooftwilight #Waaaaay better than most of the articles here. --'Murch '(dah dah dah 23:48, 23 September 2008 (UTC) #Absolutely yes! This has got to be one of the greatest articles on the wiki, good job bumping this up so much from just a stub. This is amazing, now I have something to read when I get bored. Heheh. midnaslave 17:14, 24 September 2008 (UTC) #This is exactly what all featured articels should look like. I absoutaly suport it.--ShutUpNavi 17:36, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Objections Comments Excellent Article, it should be Featured... it's perfect... How did he manage to find all that information from a race that almos does not appear in the story?--"Should we play?..." 03:13, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Triforce }} Support #Power courage wisdom and time 00:10, 3 May 2008 (UTC) #Mr kmil 14:00, 3 May, 2008 "Its basiclly what the point to the series is. Ganondorf steals a peice and reigns, you stop him, it that easy!" #Murchadah 03:08, 4 May 2008 (UTC) #Hero of Time 87 04:12, 4 May 2008 (UTC) #XXXXX 17:13, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Of course, it's not the subject of the article that should be featured, but the quality of the article itself. And Triforce has tons of it. #emem123292 #TatlTael 20:10, 23 may 2008 (UTC) #The main artifact of the game... no duh! UberPhoeb 00:32, 5 June 2008 (UTC) #Nice and long, very informative. Master Storm 22:55, 12 July 2008 (UTC) #Looks like there's no way in winning this discussion anyway. People don't seem to have any idea what a featured article is about, but that's community decisions for ya. That cluster**** of an article is never gonna be anything but a huge mess. --AuronKaizer 23:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) #Touches every point of the triforce, this is agood article to be featured--TheNewSheik 18:58, 10 August 2008 (UTC) #It desrves to be a featured article. Solar flute # I thinnk that this article absolutely deserves to be a featured article.The King of the Loveless #This is a great article. This will make a good featured article!^_^User:Dragonmaster kayla # The triforce has a great.... now greater chance of winning. And the triforce ROCKS!!!!!!! Fan #Zeldamaniac95 Objections Comments According to the layout guide and the the editors manuel a theory can be placed in a article if it is widely beilieved and yes those are widly beilieved (and yes i do believe in that theory.)--Power courage wisdom and time 18:49, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't matter if its "widely believed", it isn't confirmed. Call me narrow, but I don't like theory presented as facts as it creates confusion.--AuronKaizer 22:59, 19 May 2008 (UTC) If the theory is widely believed by a sound majority of fans and has substantial evidence to support it, there's nothing wrong with using it to fill in the blanks. Hero of Time 87 00:49, 24 May 2008 (UTC) UP, we don't just nominate articles because of their importance to the series. We're really showcasing the work that was put into the article. XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 00:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I still think if a anom comes in and its says Triforce as the featured, they'll get a different impression then The Capture of the Children that was up for the first over a month that I joined. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']][[User talk:UberPhoeb|''Phoeb]](Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 20:11, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Storming the Palace of Twilight (removed) }} Support # Hero of Time 87 14:33, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # AuronKaizer 15:12, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # Looks fine now, good edit.--KikisKin 18:31, 29 April 2008 (UTC) # Power courage wisdom and time 14:41, 30 April 2008 (UTC) # TatlTael 20:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) I like how the article divided each part of the final battle with Zant into the section where that part of the battle takes place. # User:mrzisawesome # User:Twilitlink # User:Darkest-Link123 Objections Comments Just because we've had one battle be a featured article means nothing about the merit of others that may be worthy of it as well. That's not really a legitimate reason to oppose any article from being named a featured article. The paragraphs can be broken down, but beyond that I see no other reason for objections really. Hero of Time 87 14:26, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :The paragraphs have been broken up a bit in response to the thus far only legitimate objections to the article's standing. Hero of Time 87 14:33, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Attack on Hyrule Castle (removed) }} Support # KikisKin 13:50, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # Hero of Time 87 14:31, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # AuronKaizer 15:12, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # Power courage wisdom and time 14:38, 30 April 2008 (UTC) # Zeldamaniac95 # User:Dragonmaster_kayla 12:49, 07 December 2008 # I support. Leo604 15:32, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Objections Comments :Just because we've had one battle be a featured article means nothing about the merit of others that may be worthy of it as well. That's not really a legitimate reason to oppose any article from being named a featured article. Hero of Time 87 14:27, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::I want variety. But hey, if you want your own article featured, that's fine with me. --AuronKaizer 14:51, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Variety? This is about articles that are worthy of the title of featured article, regardless of whether or not they are similar or different. Because it is a battle is not a legitimate reason to oppose it. Hero of Time 87 15:00, 28 April 2008 (UTC) D'oh, I messed up here. You see, I'm just used to how the FFWiki does stuff - the process we have in making featured articles is the same as what articles are to be featured on the frontpage. I seem to have gotten erroneous flicker of the brain and forgotten that it's different here. This is just for what articles deserve featured article status right? Excuse my semi-retardedness, I'll change my vote right away. :As has been said many times, this is not the Final Fantasy Wiki. If it is the FFWiki and its way of doing things you want, it's always open to you. This is Zeldapedia, different series entirely. And there is no reason for rudeness here. Hero of Time 87 15:06, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's not what I just said. I just assumed, idiotically enough, that all Wikiprojects use the same process for featured articles as the FFWiki. I screwed up and apologize. Now just let it go. :::Ah, ok. The way it sounded it could go more than one way. But yes, it's based on content and informativeness. If it is especially informative or very well put-together, then it should be considered for featured status. Hero of Time 87 15:22, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Great Cataclysm (removed) }} This is one of the most important events in the series due to all the lasting implications it leaves in several of the games, and I think the tale it tells as well as its importance could merit featured status. Hero of Time 87 19:05, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Support # Power courage wisdom and time 14:40, 30 April 2008 (UTC) # It's a good informative read. --AuronKaizer 21:04, 9 May 2008 (UTC) # [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 20:14, 15 June 2008 (UTC) # midnaslave 03:56, 30 June 2008 (UTC) 03:56, 30 June 2008 (UTC) # -- Kirby111 Talk to me 01:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) # Given its importance to the story of the series, I'd definitely give it my vote. Hero of Time 87 14:58, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Objections Comments Imprisoning War }} Support # Hero of Time 87 19:08, 28 April 2008 (UTC) This is one of the most important wars in the series due to all the lasting implications it leaves in several of the games. This, combined with the fact that this war is a favorite of most Zelda fans could in my opinion merit featured status, as did Zant's Invasion of Hyrule. # Power courage wisdom and time 14:38, 30 April 2008 (UTC) What he said # Mr kmil 13:58, 3 May, 2008 "I concure." # Another great article. --AuronKaizer 21:04, 9 May 2008 (UTC) # TatlTael 18:00, 19 May 2008 (UTC) This is an awesome article that details this huge event is Zelda history with good precision from beginning to end. # Leo604 20:09, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Great write. # DarkBeastGanon 15:01, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Agreed. # ZeldaFanatic98 15:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) it's a great informative read, so yeah. # Heroofhyrule 15:08, 3 February 2009 (UTC) why not. # Yes! Agent Clyde # —'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Objections Comments :I'm really surpised that this topic hasn't already been a featured article, considering its importance to Hyrule's history. Hero of Time 87 23:01, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :We don't source stuff here Sheik. It just creates an unwanted atmosphere if we can't edit stuff in without sources. We should shy away from pretty much everything Wikipedia does, as it has proven to be a magnanimous failure. --AuronKaizer 20:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC)